Deidara's Dictionary
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: Deidara's story isn't a happy one. He learns the true meaning behind the words so neatly aligned on the pages by living the words. Alone. Love. Used. These are only a few of the words that he learns in his years. By the same writer as Amnesia. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Deidara's Dictionary

Deidara's Dictionary

A Deidara fanfic.

His stomach rumbled, but he couldn't eat. There was no food in the house. The young blond boy got up and looked out the window as if he was searching for someone. After a few moments of searching, he sat back down on the ground of the house, playing with his clay. He was reminded of his hunger by the growling of his stomach. He set his artworks down, then left and headed into the town.

He walked through the crowds, ignoring everything that the people whispered about him. He spotted Lee and ran towards him. "Lee, where's oneesan?" He asked the older boy. The older boy looked down at the younger boy.

"Deidara, she's dead," He said sadly. "Her funeral was two days ago." Deidara looked up at the older boy. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." With that, Lee left Deidara standing there.

_Oneesan can't be dead_, Deidara thought. _She probably just got home_, He thought, smiling, as he started back towards the house.

He burst in the door, and listened, panting, for his sister. "Is that you, Deidara?" He heard. "I'm in the kitchen."

I knew she couldn't be gone! He thought, running towards the kitchen. No one was in there. Nothing was in the kitchen, besides him. _Oneesan…_ he thought, tears welling up. He ran through the house, checking all the rooms. No one else was there. _Oneesan… can't be gone_, He thought. _She should be home. She should be walking in the door, saying, "Deidara-kun, I got you something special." She needs to come back_. He fell to the ground, crying. _I need her_. The six year old had to add a new word to the dictionary in his mind.

_Alone - adj. 1.) Being apart from others; solitary. 2.)Being without anyone or anything else; only. 3.) A word to describe himself._


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate

Deidara worked hard to try to rid the villagers from their hatred of him

Deidara worked hard to try to rid the villagers from their hatred of him. He failed at this, though. They always talked about him when he passed them. They always glare at him. He tried to ignore them when they did this, but that didn't mean that he didn't take offence to it. He was always hungry, and never had any food. His stomach growled loudly. It had been about a week since he had last eaten, and he only remembered that because of the incident that had occurred beforehand.

"_Him," the girl said, pointing to Deidara, who was sitting on the side of the street in front of the alley he had stayed last night. He was currently molding some of his clay._

"_Not him," The girl's friends protested. "Don't you know who he is? His father caused that mission to Kusagakure fail. Besides, he's so thin."_

"_And ugly," The third girl said._

"_And dirty," The second continued, pulling out a piece of candy and putting it in her mouth._

"_And smelly," The third said again._

"_That's so mean!" The girl who liked Deidara protested. She walked over in front of Deidara. The others followed behind her. "I'm sorry; they didn't mean it," She apologized._

"_I don't like you; it would be better if you just go home, hnnn," He replied, looking up at the girl._

"_Don't talk to her like that!" The second girl shouted, pulling the candy out of her mouth. She jabbed the candy at him. "You don't have any right. You little crap." She hit him, knocking him to the ground, and then spit on him. He looked up at the girl, and then slowly got up. She attempted to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist. "You think you're better than her? You-" Deidara hit her in the face, stopping the sentence that was coming out of her mouth and making her fall to the ground. The candy she had been eating fell with a slight sound to the ground. The other girls rushed over to her. She glared at Deidara, and then said to her friends, "Come on, let's go." He watched the girls walk away, and picked up the dirty candy off the ground, putting it in his mouth._

His stomach growled again, bringing him back to the present. He felt the presence of someone standing over him. He looked up at the stranger. The stranger smiled slightly, looking down at him. He wore a black cloak, with a hood on it, which shadowed his face.

"Helpless little child," He said. He bent down, offering Deidara a little food. He took it and ate as fast as he could. The man watched as the blond wolfed down the food. Deidara felt his eyelids flicker. He wondered if there had been something in the food. "Now you are mine," The stranger whispered into Deidara's ear, just before he passed out. Later, he would have to remember to put a new word in his mind's dictionary: desperate.

_Desperate –adj. 1.) Reckless or dangerous because of despair or urgency. 2.) Actuated by a feeling of hopelessness. 3.) Having no hope; giving in to despair. 4.) Driven by your basic needs, letting said needs control you._


	3. Chapter 3: Coercion

After that day, Deidara did not see the man again. After he had seen the stranger, it seemed like someone was always watching him, looking out for his well being. He grew through the years, finally mastering his kekkei genkai at the age of eleven, right before he was recognized as a ninja. Once he was accepted as a ninja, he was seen as an adult, and the house that had once been owned by his sister, and his father before that, became his. He finally had had his house back, but found that it was no longer a home. He became sullen and a loner, isolating himself from main stream society. He became a bomber for hire, not allying himself with any one particular village. When he was only sixteen, strangers showed up at his house.

One was big and bluish, and he carried a large sword, which was wrapped up. Another was short, and spoke with a deep voice. The last had an emotionless face, with eyes that were acid red and jet black. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds. They came to his house, threatening him, telling him to join their group, the "Akatsuki." He refused, only to be defeated by the expressionless man. Put under a genjutsu, he was carried to the lair, then set down and released from the genjutsu. He lashed out at the emotionless man. "You bastard!" He shouted. "You put me under your genjutsu, hnnn!" The blue man turned to the boy who had just walked into the room.

"Tobi," He started, ignoring Deidara. "This is Deidara, and he's the newest member. Show him around." The boy, Tobi, nodded and bounced over to Deidara, who was now sulking.

"Hello, I'm Tobi. I'm supposed to show you around," He said, as if Deidara hadn't heard the blue man.

"Either you're completely oblivious, or you're an idiot," Deidara insulted the boy.

"Come on, Deidara-san, it's really not such a bad place," The boy pleaded.

"Fine," He agreed, standing up, figuring that it would shut the boy up. He followed Tobi as he led Deidara through the lair.

"This is Zetsu and my room," He said, ushering to the door that led into a small room. He continued to point to doors. "And this is Itachi-san and Kisame-san's room. The kitchen is small, and in the corner of the room that you were revived in. You'll find it, no problem." The blond glared at Tobi. "Anyway," The boy continued, "This is Kakuzu-san's room. And Sasori-san and your room."

"Sasori and I have to share a room?" He asked.

"Well, yes, all partners have to share a room. And I'm Zetsu's subordinate, which is why I share a room with him."

"Hell no, I am NOT sharing a room with that freak, hnnn."

"Then you'll have to take that up with the leader, Deidara-kun," Sasori chimed in. He entered the room, leaving the door open, and began telling me which side of the room was Deidara's.

"Ummm… Yeah, anyway, that's the bathroom, and-" Tobi began, but Deidara cut him off again.

"We all have to share a bathroom, too, hnnn?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Tobi replied. Then he continued on. "-And down that hall is the leader's room. And, I think that's it." Tobi rubbed the back of his neck. Deidara looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"Well, I'm going to use the shower," Deidara stated.

"Oh, give me a second and I'll get you some new clothes!" Tobi excitedly said. Deidara just looked at him, and the boy ran to get some new clothes for the blond. Within minutes he was back, clothes in hand. Deidara took them gingerly and went into the bathroom.

"Thanks, hnnn," The blond said. He knew now what the word coercion meant.

Coercion – noun 1.) The use of force or intimidation to obtain compliance. 2.) force or the power to use force in gaining compliance.

* * *

I would like to thank Black55Widow for the word for this chapter!

~Kachi

P.S. Next chappie will be yaoi (boy/boy). Just a warning.


	4. Chapter 4: Used

YAOI WARNING! You've now been warned. SasoDei.

* * *

Deidara heard someone come in behind him, but he was still irritated. He didn't care until the man spoke to him, asking, "Don't you remember me?" The blond turned to look at the man. It was the same man that had given him the food when he was younger. The man brushed the bangs out of Deidara's blue eyes. He looked over the artist's body. Shaking his head, Deidara snapped out of his shock, turned around, and continued to get dressed. The man came up behind him, pushing him swiftly into a wall. "When I first saw you, I thought you were a girl," The man said, standing behind Deidara. "Oh well, I can still use you," He whispered into the blonde's ear, nibbling on it a little.

"Get off! I don't want-"

"No one cares what you want," The man said. "Scream; no one will help." He pushed the artist harder into the wall. "Like I said, now you are mine." He grasped a handful of Deidara's blond hair and pulled back, making the young boy hiss. He looked into the man's rust colored eyes with distaste and fear. The red head smiled slightly. "Still going to resist?" He asked. The blonde just growled. "Alright, I'll try to make this quick." Deidara tried to break away from Sasori, but failed miserably. The blond growled, gritting his teeth, angry tears filling his eyes. They began to spill over when he felt the man's skin pressed against his own. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?" The man asked, his breath warm on the blonde's neck. Deidara stared at the wall, shaking with anger. The man began kissing, biting sucking at Deidara's soft skin, while running his hands over the blonde's body. The blond refused to react, but it did not stop the red head. When he felt the man enter him, starting to tear through him, he cried out in pain, the man tried to shush the artist, petting his head, trying to pacify him as he continued to tear through the blond. Deidara was gritting his teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists. Finally, the man released into the boy, and then pulled out of him. The blond fell to the ground, feeling something warm slipping out of him. Whether it was Sasori's releasal or his own blood, he didn't know. "Are you okay?" The man asked, crouching down. He was still panting. He reached out to pat the blonde's head, but the artist avoided his hand. Sasori watched the boy for a few moments, and then left him where he laid. He now knew what it meant to be used.

Used – verb 1.) To employ for some purpose; to put into service; to make use of. 2.) To avail oneself; apply to one's own purpose. 3.) To take unfair advantage of; exploit.


	5. Chapter 5: Cruel

Whoop whoop! In an amazing burst of fanfic typage, I have FINISHED Deidara's Dictionary! -happy dance- Anyway, enjoy the rest of the fic!

This chapter contains DeiTobi yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

Sasori continued to use Deidara whenever he felt like it. Deidara never told anyone, however, because he knew that the rest of the Akatsuki neither cared nor could do anything about it. He sometimes fought with Sasori sometimes, but, in general, he did not fight against the older man. When Sasori died fighting the pink haired girl and the old lady, Deidara felt no sadness at all. Shortly after Sasori died, the boy named Tobi became his replacement.

Deidara didn't turn around as the boy entered the room. Deidara was making his special clay. "Ummm… Deidara-sempai?" The boy asked. Deidara looked up.

"Tobi?" He asked, not quite knowing why the boy was there yet. "Why are you here?"

"Ummm… Well, I'm your new partner now, sempai," Tobi said hesitantly. Deidara frowned and made a sound, and then returned to his work.

That night, Deidara looked over at the boy. Tobi's face looked a lot like Itachi. Hatred flared within him. He wanted to hurt him, not just physically, but also mentally. Like Sasori had done to him. The idea of what Sasori had done to him made him want to do that to the boy. He growled and crawled up the boy's body. Tobi made a sound as he opened his eyes. The blond nuzzled into the boy's neck so he couldn't see the boy's innocent face. He heard the boy sleepily start saying, "Deidara-sempai, what are you-" But he cut the boy off by putting his hands over his mouth.

"Shhh… Tobi, hnnn," He said. "It'll be over in a second." The blond moved his hands down to Tobi's wrists to hold him down, and then kissed him on the lips.

"But, sempai-" The boy began after the blond removed his lips. Deidara kissed him to stop him from finishing the sentence. He slipped his tongue into the boy's warm, wet mouth. The blond moved his hands from the boy's wrists to his lower back, letting his hand mouths nibble on the soft skin of the boy. He felt and heard the boy moan into his mouth. The blond broke the kiss and looked into the boy's eyes. The boy's eyes were too dark to tell what he was thinking. He grasped the bottom of the boy's shirt, and began to pull it off, but was stopped by the boy, who pulled off his own shirt. Deidara smiled a little, and then began to kiss the boy again. He moved his hands to the boy's neck with the hand mouths still biting and sucking on the skin.

Deidara was picked up by the boy and pinned against the wall. He moaned into the boy's mouth as he felt himself get pinned. His hands were removed from the the boy's neck and pinned them against the wall as well. As soon as his hands were let go, he wrapped his arms around Tobi and pulled him closer. The boy began playing with the artist's long, silky blond hair, which was unbound. The blond began to play with the waistband on boy's pants. Deidara felt the boy and himself getting hard through their pants. The blond tried to unfasten the boy's pants, but he was stopped by the boy again. Tobi unfastened his own pants, and Deidara began to play with the boy's underwear. The boy moved the blond's hair away from his neck and started to nibble and suck on the skin. Deidara moaned a little, and tried to take off the boy's underwear, but was, again, stopped by the boy. The artist heard the boy growl slightly. The blond's neck was bit harder, making a mark. The blond moaned again. His legs were wrapped around the boy, and, without breaking away, he was moved over to the bed.

When the blond's legs were removed from around the boy, he stood at the edge of the bed until he was pushed roughly onto the bed. The boy crawled up the blond, and then sat on the blond's stomach. He then proceeded to separate the blond's legs and sit between his legs. His pants and underwear were pulled off in one movement, leaving his bottom half completely exposed. The boy dug his short nails into the artist's hips. "Ahh… Tobi, that hurts… please stop, hnnn…" He pleaded. Small red crescents started forming red rivers. The blond grabbed Tobi's arms, pulling the boy onto him. The boy pulled off his own underwear while kissing the blond. "Tobi," The artist started, "I want to come into you." He looked into Tobi's dark eyes, a dark smile spreading across his face and sadism filling his eyes. The boy pushed himself into the blond, and Deidara gasped as he felt the boy enter him. Deidara grasped the sheets as the boy pumped in and out of him, slowly at first, but soon gaining speed. "Tobi," He moaned, as the boy started playing with him. It was building up within him quickly. He closed his eyes as Tobi started pumping along him while still pumping in and out of him. The artist panted heavily, letting out sounds every time the boy pumped into him. Soon, he let out a loud moan, and then released onto himself. Tobi then released into Deidara. He pulled out of the blond and wiped himself on the sheet.

"That's your bed, by the way," The boy said snidely, getting off the bed and leaving Deidara alone and panting, and now knowing what it met to be cruel_._

_Cruel – adj. 1.) Ready to give pain to others or to delight in their suffering; hardhearted. 2.) Causing pain or suffering. 3.) A trait that anyone can posses and act upon._


	6. Chapter 6: Gentle

"Go to sleep, Tobi," Deidara growled irritably. There was silence for a few seconds, and then he heard the boy toss again.

"Sempai, can Tobi ask you something?" He asked. The blond sighed.

"Get me a glass of water first," Deidara said. He heard the boy scurry to the kitchen, and then to his side. He took the glass of water and motioned for Tobi to ask his question while the blond took a drink of water.

"Sempai, can Tobi sleep with you tonight?" This question not only caused Deidara to spray water in the boy's face, but also to inhale and start choking on said water. Between coughing fits, the artist managed to ask the boy why Tobi wanted to sleep with him. Tobi was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Sempai, Tobi thinks that there's a bad part of Tobi that makes him do… bad things… while Tobi's asleep. Maybe if Tobi's next to sempai, Tobi can't do bad things." Tobi looked into Deidara's eyes innocently. _If there was another part of Tobi, that would explain… _The artist let his thought trail off.

"Alright, Tobi, but just for tonight." He moved over, giving the boy some room on the small bed. They lay down next to each other, facing the ceiling.

"Sempai, Tobi's sorry about that night. Tobi's other self did most of it." Deidara sighed again.

"It's not your fault; I started it." Silence lay between them.

"Sempai, why did you do it?" Silence entered again.

"Your face looked like Itachi's so… I just wanted… to hurt you…"

"You hate Itachi-san, don't you?"

"Yes." Silence lay unbroken until Tobi yawned. "Tobi, go to sleep."

"Yes sempai," Tobi yawned. Silence fell over them as they drifted off to sleep.

Deidara's eyelids fluttered open. During the night he had curled up against the boy, and Tobi had wrapped his arms around him. He looked at the boy's face, smiling subconsciously. Tobi's face looked so innocent. The blond brushed a strand of the boy's dark hair away from his forehead, and then placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Tobi didn't even stir. Deidara blushed a little. Why had he done that? "Sempai…" He heard Tobi whisper in his sleep, and Deidara felt the boy pull him closer. He smiled.

"Are you having good dreams, Tobi?" He whispered. Tobi made a small sound before his dark, kind eyes opened He yawned a small yawn.

"Good morning, sempai," Tobi smiled. Deidara smiled back.

"Morning, Tobi," He replied. Tobi blushed when he realized how close he and Deidara were, and moved his arms back to his sides. He then got up and, looking back at the blond, said, "Come on, sempai; I'll make some breakfast." Deidara smiled and followed after the gentle boy that had retaught him what the word meant.

_Gentle – adj. 1.) Mild; not rough. 2.) Kindly; friendly. 3.) A trait he had forgotten about for a long time._


	7. Chapter 7: Love

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ Deidara wondered to himself. It was really starting to bug him. The boy was a little ways in front of the blond, practicing planting the artist's bombs under the ground. The sound of a small explosion and Tobi's shouts jarred him from his thoughts. The blond hurried over to the boy as he took off his stupid orange mask and black gloves. When Deidara got over to him, Tobi was already looking over his hands. "Let me see," The artist said, carefully grabbing the boy's hands, turning them over. He made sure to be gentle around the small burns. The blond brought one of the boy's hands up to his mouth and kissed it softly. He then looked into Tobi's eyes, and for a few moments, their eyes locked. Deidara then leaned in and kissed Tobi softly on the lips. Both boys were blushing a little as they pulled away. The blonde's heart was beating very fast. _Why did I just do that?_ He asked himself.

"Sempai," Tobi started, looking into the artist's blue eyes again. The boy leaned in and their lips met again, Tobi kissing the blond as gentle as he could.

"Tobi…" The artist whispered.

"Shhh, sempai," Tobi whispered back. "I think I love you, and nothing else matters."

"Tobi, I… I think I love you, too," Deidara said, blushing. Tobi smiled, and then nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck. Deidara smiled too. He put his hand gentle under Tobi's chin and made him look up. Their lips met again. Slowly, the kiss between them deepened. Through their mouths, their tongues danced together. The two boys held each other as close as they could.

"Sempai," Tobi started, breaking away, "I want you in me, sempai." The blond stayed silent for a while. What if he hurt Tobi? What if he did to Tobi the same thing that Sasori had done to him? "Sempai, please," The boy begged.

"Are you sure, Tobi?"

"When I was in you, everything was wrong. Maybe if it's the opposite way, then Ma- the bad part of me- won't come out." Deidara took a deep breath.

"Alright, Tobi, if that's the way you want it." Tobi nodded. The artist looked closely at the boy. Tobi looked so innocent, so pure, fragile. The blond was scared that he was going to hurt Tobi. The boy looked expectantly at Deidara with his kind, dark eyes. Deidara kissed the boy gentle. "Alright, fine," He said. "It's not like I can refuse you." The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. He kissed the artist and started to lean back, pulling Deidara on top of him. They continued to kiss, their hands brushing each other's skin. The boys' soft touches eventually led to them stripping one another. Deidara felt the boy kiss down his neck. He continued to kiss down the blond. The blond moaned as he was put into the boy's warm, wet mouth. The artist was already panting, and he was beginning to shake slightly. Tobi played with the artist for a little while, which caused Deidara to moan several more times, then the boy removed the blond from his mouth. The two boys kissed again, and Deidara positioned himself at Tobi's entrance. "Are you sure?" He asked. Tobi nodded. The blond swallowed hard, and then began to push himself into the boy. Tobi whimpered a little. The artist continued slowly, stopping when he felt himself sheathed within the boy. Deidara looked at Tobi. Both boys were panting and starting to sweat under the warm sun. Deidara pulled himself almost all the way out of the other boy. He repeated these actions of pushing and pulling out of the other boy, slowly at first, but gaining speed. Deidara was pushing deep into Tobi, making the boy moan loudly. Soon, he shifted from pushing slowly and deep into Tobi, to pushing hard and fast. The faster Deidara pushed and pulled into and out of Tobi, the faster they began panting. The blond slowed down enough to push in deeply enough into Tobi that the boy began to moan again. He pushed in deeply as he could. The action caused himself to moan loudly and release into the other boy. He pulled himself out of the boy and lied down next to him, panting. Tobi curled up next to the blond.

"I love you, sempai," Tobi panted. Deidara smiled tiredly and kissed the boy gentle.

"I love you too, Tobi," The blond replied. Tobi smiled and nuzzled his face into Deidara's shoulder. The rolled the boy over so that he was on his stomach, facing the blond. They held each other close underneath the warm sun, on top of the soft grass. And they gentle drifted off to sleep like that. Deidara had learned a very important word that day. Love.

_Love – n. v. 1.) A fond, deep, tender feeling. 2.) Having such a feeling for. 3.) Warm liking. 4.) Like very much. 5.) A feeling that makes everything seem absolutely perfect._


	8. Chapter 8: Death

Tobi was looking around, appearing confused, when the blond entered their room. "Get whatever you may need; we're going to fight Itachi-san's little brother," He said, irritated. They packed up and were quickly flying to where Itachi's little brother would be. They swooped down, and Deidara watched as Tobi approached the young Uchiha.

"You do look a lot like Itachi-san," Tobi stated as he walked up to him. "So you're Sasuke-kun, huh?" When the youngest Uchiha turned and looked into his eyes, Tobi backed away quickly. "Damn, you're scary." Deidara took the momentary distraction and used it to try to hit the Uchiha with one of his bombs. When the smoke cleared, they saw a large snake wrapped loosely around Sasuke's body.

"He's got some skills," The blond shouted happily. "Hah, I still can't believe that Orochimaru was done in by a brat like this, hnnn. Oh, such malice, I like these eyes of his, hnnn!"

"I'm going to have to apologize to Itachi-san after this," Tobi sighed. The fight then began. Deidara had Tobi stay out of the fight for the most part, only helping Deidara by planting his clay bombs. The blond, however, had a hard time with the Uchiha. He growled.

_Why aren't any of my plans working_? Deidara shouted in his mind. Two failed plans at trying to kill the youngest Uchiha with his C4 clay_. It's_ _those damn eyes_! There was only one thing left that he hadn't tried yet. The blond looked at his opponent, who stared back with those dark, emotionless eyes. The same eyes as his older brother. Hate burned through the blonde's veins. "Those damn eyes!" He shouted. "I'll show you that my art is truly revolutionary, hnnn!" With that, he ripped his shirt off, revealing the large mouth in the center of his chest. He took the stitches out, allowing the mouth to move for the first time in many years. He then proceeded to shove a handful of clay into the mouth. "Behold, my ultimate art; self-destruction!" He felt the power burning through him with every beat of his heart; an explosive poison. He smiled, looking at the youngest Uchiha. Then he remembered Tobi. The boy was still so close. Even if Tobi made it away from the area, Deidara would never be able to see the boy's smile again. Suddenly, the beating of his heart went from a triumph to a tradjedy. "Sorry, Tobi," He whispered. He wanted to say so much more, but there wasn't enough time. His body was beginning to shut down, beginning to implode upon itself. _Oh god_, He thought, _I am so sorry, Tobi._ He closed his eyes, feeling the implosion only slightly now, like a small buzzing in the back of his brain. He felt numb all over. I should have thought this through. I don't want to leave you. The thought repeated in his head as the darkness overtook his mind.

So this was death.

_Death – n. 1.) Dying; the end of any form of life in people, animals, or plants. 2.) Any ending that it like dying. 3.) Power to destroy life. 4.) The painful (both mentally and physically) process of ceasing to exist._


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Deidara's eyelids fluttered open. _Nande_? He thought. _I used self-destruction. Shouldn't I be dead_? He sat up and looked around. Vast, unending whiteness expanded all around him. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Dei-dei, are you awake now?" He looked to where the voice was coming from. A young woman smiled at him.

"Onee-san?" Deidara questioned. The woman smiled again.

"Otouto-san," She started, hugging him. "We've been waiting for you. Okaa-san and Otou-san are waiting to see you." She pulled away, looking him over. "You've grown up quite well, Otouto-san." She stood up, pulling him up with her as she stood up. "Come on, they're all waiting." She began leading him away from the spot he had woken up in, but he stopped when he remembered Tobi.

"Onee-san, I've got someone I need to wait for," He smiled, letting go of her hand.

"You really have grown up." She kissed his forehead extremely lightly. "We'll be waiting for you," She said, turning to leave. "Both of you."

~End~


End file.
